kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Hinatsuru
Makio Suma |manga_debut= Chapter 71 (image) Chapter 77 (full) |anime_debut= |japanese_va= |english_va= |image_gallery=Hinatsuru/Image Gallery }} |Hinatsuru}} is a kunoichi and one of Tengen Uzui's wives. Appearance Personality History At some point in the past, Hinatsuru was instructed alongside Makio and Suma by their husband Tengen on his personal ideology: to put their own lives first, then respectable humans, and lastly himself. Later, when Makio questioned this in private, as it went against what they had been taught as kunoichi. Hinatsuru assured her that as long as she was okay with it, Tengen would also approve of it.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 1-3 She also wished for the four of them to retreat from the front lines as soon as they defeated an Upper Moon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 10-11 Suspecting that the Red Light District was an ideal hiding location for Demons, Hinatsuru infiltrated it as an oiran alongside her fellow wives.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 9-12 Sent to the Kyougoku House,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 71, Page 12 she quickly realized that the lead oiran Warabihime was a Demon, but could not make a move, and thus drank poison in order to be sent out of the house. However, she was sent off with a sash that would quickly dispatch her if she attempted to do anything suspicious.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 76, Page 3 Synopsis Entertainment District Arc Sent to the lowest class brothel in Yoshiwara, Kirimise, Hinatsuru was found by her husband Tengen and given an antidote to the poison she had taken. She told him to leave her and go after the Demon, apologizing for not being more useful. He instructed her to leave as soon as the antidote took effect, and the two hugged.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 1-2, 4 Later, she slowly made her way towards the fight.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 88, Page 1 Arriving at a critical point in the conflict, Hinatsuru fired a large amount of kunai at Gyutaro, who used a Blood Demon Art to block the attack. Despite this, one of her kunai managed to get through, creating an opportunity for Tengen and Tanjiro Kamado.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 89, Pages 13-19 She desperately hoped that one of them would manage to decapitate the Demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 90, Page 2 She was then assaulted by the Upper Moon, but before any harm could come to her, Tanjiro saved her via a combined Breath of Water and Dance of the Fire God technique. She ripped the Demon's severed hand from her throat, but Gyutaro was quickly upon them again, only to be attacked from behind by Tengen.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 8-19 The sneak attack failed, Tanjirou launching the two of them back from the subsequent counterattack, and the sudden attack from Daki. The kunoichi told her savior not to worry about her, as she would hide herself, but to instead focus on winning.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 2, 4-11 Before she left, she slipped him one of her poisoned kunai.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 92, Page 20 She was joined by her fellow wives, Makio and Suma, having witnessed the final moments of the battle. She noted with worry that something was wrong, that feeling becoming horrifying reality in a desperate final attack by Gyutaro.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 94, Pages 16-19 She and the others desperately tried to save their husband, to no avail, Hinatsuru shedding a tear for him. He attempted to say some final words, but Suma and Makio were quarreling, causing Hinatsuru to admonish them. In the middle of all this, Nezuko Kamado arrived, using her Blood Demon Art to burn the poison from Tengen's body, to the wives' initial astonishment and anger, to subsequent joy.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 95, Pages 1, 10-15 Hinatsuru, her fellow wives, and Tengen were then approached by Obanai Iguro, who both congratulated and insulted them on their victory. She pushed an overly emotional Suma off of their heavily injured husband.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 11-12, 14 She then left with her family, supporting her husband so he could walk.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 100, Page 7 Abilities and Powers Trivia Quotes Navigation ru:Хинацуру Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Slayers